Broken Innocence
by Moonyxforever
Summary: When Nick sent his daughter, Auggie, to see their extended family on the east coast he was not expecting for there to be a grieving father on the loose. Auggie was not expecting to be thrust into chaos when she went to see her aunts and uncles. Quite the opposite. Will she be able to make it through one more chaotic event? Continuation of "Who I Am" Criminal Minds xover as well


**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters besides Auggie -sighs- though I wish I did.**

Bombing of NCIS, Part 1, May 2012

"Gibbs!" Auggie yelled through the damaged halls of the once pristine NCIS building. "Abby! Tony! Tim! Ziva!"

Everything was in ruins. The top ten wall was in shambles. Desks were torn apart by the blast. Personal possessions scattered all over. Photo's ripped, barely anything was intact. Yet, here was Auggie running through the building praying they were alive and not dead. Just as she was going to start to cry she heard a groan from behind the stairs. She held so much hope that it was one of her family members, she ran.

"Oh, thank God." Auggie breathed a sigh of relief as she spotted McGee crumpled in the corner. Probably just coming from getting blown back from the blast.

"Tim!" Auggie called to him softly, putting a hand on his chest so he wouldn't make a move to get up. He gave a groan again. Breathing deeply she smiled softly, before radioing to base for the paramedics.

"Do you know where the others are, Tim?" Auggie asked him, knowing that time was precious before one of them was gone.

"Lab, check the stairs too." Tim said weakly, followed by a groan. Auggie gave a nod, before getting out of the way for the medics.

"Thanks, Tim. You focus on getting better, and I'll visit you later. Take good care him, boys." Auggie told them before sprinting for the stairs, only for her to remember Ducky. Quickly she grabbed her cell and put it on speaker phone as she searched through the rubble. She really didn't want to ruin Jimmy's wedding.

"Ducky." Was the crisp answer Auggie got as she started moving rubble that was in her way as she made it downstairs.

"Ducky, it's Auggie. Is Jimmy there with you?" Auggie asked, giving a grunt as she moved a piece of railing.

"Ah, he's up at the parlor with Breena, why?" Ducky answered, slightly confused but starting heading that way. If Auggie was asking for him too it must be important.

"Because something happened. I need you; Jimmy and Breena on the next flight back to D.C. Don't ask any questions please? I'll explain it all when you guys are back here. Home" Auggie asked, desperation seeping into her voice. She feared if she told him over the phone with no one around him he would have a heart attack.

"Alright, but you better explain when we get there, August Athena." Ducky told her, beckoning to Jimmy.

"I will I promise. Just please make it home safely and tell Jimmy I'm sorry for ruining his wedding this way." Auggie said, hearing a cry for help down the stairs a ways away.

"I will, I'll call you when we have our flight plans." He told her before he got a dial tone. Quickly Auggie shoved her phone in the firemen's pants she had to wear before running down the stairs towards the voice.

"Tony! Ziva! Gibbs! Abby!" She hollered as she got closer to where the voice came from. The man's head perked up at a voice yelling. He knew that voice. One he knew for years. He looked down at his unconscious partner.

"I'm gonna get us out of here I promise." He told her before moving toward the blockage a couple of stairs up.

"Hey! Help!" he yelled, praying to every movie god he knew that the help was close.

Auggie's heart skipped a beat. Memories came flooding back at the sound of that voice. Movie references. Italian. Nonstop teasing. Goofy exterior. Big D. Little i. Big N. Little ozzo. _Tony!_

"Tony!" the teenager yelled, going the rest of the way down the stair only to get stopped by a blockage. "Tony!" while she called him again as she started to move the rubble only to see the dirty, slightly bloody face of Anthony DiNozzo JR.

"Auggie! Where's the others?" He asked as he helped move rubble.

"Tim is up with the paramedics, probably on his way to Bethesda. The director is going home with bodyguards. Ducky, Jimmy, and Breena are on their way home. Is Ziva with you? What about Uncle Jay and Abby?" Auggie asked giving a heft at a bar and moving it enough so someone could squeeze through.

"Ziva is, but Gibbs and Abby aren't. Zi, is unconscious but got a pulse. Most likely she got a concussion." He told her moving out of the way so she could get onto the landing. As soon as she was cleared of the wreckage, she looked him over, giving him a handkerchief for the cut on his forehead. After that she got out the portable radio again, checking on Ziva.

"it's Stokes. I got Agents DiNozzo and David at the east stairwell halfway down. DiNozzo is in alright condition but David needs the medic a.s.a.p. She's unconscious with what feels like two broken ribs." Auggie spoke into the radio. Silently she thanked Ducky for teaching her how to tell what's broken.

"Copy that. They will be there soon." She heard one of the agents say back. With a sigh, she looked over at DiNozzo before handing over the spare radio.

"Channel 4. Will you guys be okay if I go looking for Uncle Jay and Abby?" She asked him seriously, glancing at Tony's disheveled state and Ziva's.

"We'll be fine. Go find our fearless leader and our happy goth." Tony told her, giving Auggie a hug before shooing her off. Auggie gave a nod and smiled.

The stairs were clear for the most part, except for the minor rubble. Till she actually got to the lab. Machines were thrown everywhere. The computer was crashed on the floor. The mass spec was laying right on the legs of… Gibbs! Auggie gave a shout of happiness only to get a groan in reply. Making quick work of removing the machine. Auggie got nervous about rolling Gibbs without injuring him further, although she was pretty sure that his right leg was at least fractured and at the worst shattered.

"Gibbs?" Auggie called tapping his forehead like she used to do when she was young, nothing. "Uncle Jay?" still nothing. "Gunny!" that got a response out of him.

"Thought you were never to call me that." He groaned as he rolled over only to hiss in pain from his leg. She gave a watery laugh, only to stand up to get something to stabilize his leg.

"Giving the circumstances, I think I can be excused just this once." She joked weakly, putting his leg between some boards that she had found and tied them together with some ripped cloth, getting a grunt in return for her efforts. Looking over she spotted the platform boots of Abby Scuito. Shakely she walked over to the goth and putting her fingers to her neck; to sigh in relief at the strong steady pulse.

Carefully she flipped Abby over to access her. But not before handing the radio over to Gibbs to radio for the medics. The goth would have been fine if it wasn't for the fact that she wasn't waking up.

"What's her condition, Auggie?" Gibbs asked quietly from where he was laying. He would have moved had it not been for the fact he was sure that he had a few broken ribs.

"It's either a concussion or a coma because she's not waking up. But, she's breathing on her own. So I don't know." Auggie informed him with a frustrated sigh as she leaned back on her knees. By this time she was glad to see the medic's show up.

Almost in a daze, she was watched as they loaded Gibbs and Abby separately on stretchers. Auggie could feel Gibbs' gaze on her as she led them out. She just couldn't get herself to turn around and meet it though. All around them as they walked out of the building they could see people scrambling. When Gibbs and Abby got loaded onto the ambulances to go, she didn't go with them. Instead, she waved off the driver telling him she'll meet them there then walked away.

She could feel the adrenaline leaving her body and the shock settling in. Auggie didn't care though, she was too busy remembering what she saw. All the injured. All the dead. Even the few minutes she thought she lost a huge part of her family. With all that had happened that day, Auggie couldn't help but plop down on the grass. She just stared into the nothingness, till she felt a hand on her shoulder. Slowly she followed the hand up to the face of Derek Morgan.

Morgan could tell that Auggie was in shock by the dazed look in her eyes. She never has a dazed look. She was always sharp. That and her hands were shaking, badly. With a sigh, he pulled her up and into his chest. There she started to tremble.

"It's alright, Squirt. You saved them. They're safe and on the way to the hospital. They're safe." He assured her, she trembled more, but he knew that she wouldn't cry here she was too strong for that.

"Let's go to the hospital, yeah?" he asked already leading her towards his car, She just gave a nod and started rubbing her wrist, something Morgan noticed. Most likely she landed on it from the force of the bomb blast.

"Auggie." She answered dully after she felt her phone vibrate in her pocket of the fire-pants she forgot to return.

"Hello, my dear. Our flight takes off in half an hour and we should be there six o' clock tomorrow morning." Ducky told her cheerily, Auggie nodded only to remember that he couldn't see her.

"Alright, I'll be there." She said after a moment. Ducky's doctor side kicked in noticing something was up with the sixteen-year-old.

"I need a straight answer from you August. Before you say anything, yes I do know when you are avoiding the subject. Are you alright?" he asked, that had Auggie gaping. _Was she alright?_ That was a good question. One that she couldn't answer for herself.

"Honestly? I don't know. With all that's going on, I have not been able to do anything besides compartmentalize. I can't give you anymore until we're face to face. Not over an unsecured line. I'm sorry." She sighed out, putting her head in a free hand. Morgan glanced at her but kept driving. Ducky's eyes lit up with understanding. Dearing. Something must have happened.

"It's alright, my dear. I'll be waiting for that explanation when Mr. and Mrs. Palmer and I get back home." Ducky told her but, in his mind, he was going through all the possible scenarios with the information that he had. Not all of them good. Especially when she said 'unsecured line'.

"Thank you, Ducky. For Everything. I know I probably don't say that enough." She said a smile appearing, one of the first ones since the news of the bomb.

"Nonsense, August. You say it enough, through your actions. No every thank you has to be verbal." Ducky assured her. Now go take care of our family."

"Aye, aye Captain." She told him before hanging up. She glanced out the window, wondering how her family would fair if they lose another one of their own.

The rest of the time passed in silence. It was a comfortable silence though not awkward. The silence left Auggie time to think. _Would they be alright in the long run? All of them?_

"Squirt?" Derek called, putting his hand on her shoulder. She shook her head; coming back to the real world.

"Yeah?" she asked, looking at him abruptly.

"We're here. Do you want to go in now or wait a little bit?" Morgan asked, giving her the option, though he knew what her answer would be.

"No I want to go in, I have to figure out what will be the best way to explain things to Ducky anyways." She said shaking her head to clear it, and then opening the door. Morgan shook his head but followed her anyways someone had to catch her when she fell and he was the best person for the job.

The emergency room was full of victims and their families. The screaming would have been unbearable if it wasn't for the shock. Auggie would never know if she would ever be able to get the smell of burning flesh out of her nose. She felt bad for causing the nurses more to do when they have so much already but she needed to know where her family was.

"Excuse me, ma'am but I was wondering where Agents' Gibbs, DiNozzo, David, McGee, and Scuito are?" Auggie asked politely to a frazzled looking blonde nurse. The nurse quickly scanned through the sheet before pointing to a curtain down little ways before getting back to work.

The walk seemed to extend for a while even though it was only thirty seconds. Auggie drew a quiet breath before pulling back the curtain to see her hurt family. She was right about Gibbs having a fractured leg, the cast was from his ankle to his hip. It looked like McGee had bandages across his chest most likely a piece of glass hit him. Ziva also had bandages around her torso, while Abby was still unconscious. Tony seemed to be the only one who was okay for the most part besides stitches.

"You gonna just stand there and or are you going to come here where I can get a good look at you?" Gibbs said quietly with a small smile on his face. Auggie looked at him for a minute with Morgan behind her before moving to his side.

"Did you get yourself checked out?" He asked. Looking her over and the way she was still rubbing her wrist. Auggie looked down not having the energy to speak and shook her head. Gibbs looked at Morgan who nodded silently and left to get a nurse. "Hey, look at me." He gently reached out and lifted her head up with a bent knuckle. "We're okay, we're going to be okay. Did you call Nick yet? It most likely is all over the news and he is probably frantic." Just like that her cell phone went off.

"Hello?" Auggie answered, her voice a little husky from the dust.

"Auggie? Oh thank god are you alright?" Nick asked worry coloring his voice. The bombing was all over the news and it did not mention who the survivors were.

"I'm fine, Papa. Just a little shaken up is all." She responded trying to sound as secure in that statement as she could.

"Is the team alright? Do you want to come home early?" Nick asked, relieved that Auggie was alright, for the most part. He knew she was hiding something, but knew she would not tell.

"For the most part, Uncle Jay has a cast on his leg, Tim and Ziva are bandaged up, Tony got out with just a few stitches and Abby is unconscious. I don't want to go home. I don't think I can go home right now." Auggie explained, looking at Gibbs and thinking of Dearing. She didn't want Dearing to follow her, plus if she got on a plane that would be putting innocent lives on the line. Gibbs motioned to Auggie to hand over the phone. "Uncle Jay wants to talk to you."

"I'm not sure Aug, but put him on." Nick said not liking the way whatever was going on was sounding. Silently Auggie handed the phone over to Gibbs, just as Morgan came in with a nurse following behind him.

"Auggie I want you to go with this nice lady and get yourself checked out. Don't argue either, you and I both know you are not rubbing that wrist because it itches." Morgan told her sternly when he saw that she was about to argue. Resigned Auggie got up and followed the nurse out.

"Hey, Nick... I'm fine they are going to keep us overnight... No, listen that wouldn't be the best idea right now... She will be safe, I promise... She will stay the night with someone on the BAU team, I'm going to leave the decision up to her on who. I know you don't like it... I don't either. But it will keep her safe... I will have her call you when she knows where she will be sleeping." Gibbs hung up with Nick and glared at the wall. How dare Dearing threaten his family. Slowly he looked over at Morgan.

"I need you to call Hotch and Rossi and see if they would be alright with having a guest if she chooses to stay the night with one of them. With us in the hospital for overnight observation besides Tony, she's going to need somewhere to stay till we get out." He stated and Morgan gave a nod.

"I'll give them a call. I'm pretty sure they would be fine with having her stay the night though." Morgan said before heading out to call the people in question.

"Boss, Auggie could stay with me. Like you said I'm the only one who is not on overnight observation, she'll be safe with me." DiNozzo protested once Derek was outside. Gibbs gave him the look.

"You also are just getting out of the hospital with a minor concussion, DiNozzo. I know you would be fine with having her stay at your place but you should just relax tonight, not deal with a teenager who is most likely going to have nightmares tonight. You and I both know that Auggie is going to be dealing with the aftermath of compartmentalizing. It's going to hit her hard and it is not going to be easy." The Marine explained, his gaze softening at DiNozzo's hurt expression. "You focus on that concussion tonight DiNozzo and then maybe she can stay a night at your place."

"Got it, Boss." While Tony saw Gibbs' point he still wishes that he could be the one to have his niece over. She was only out east so often and he missed her.

Fifteen minutes passed in silence before Derek returned saying that Aaron and Rossi would love to have Auggie. After Morgan came in it took half an hour for the nurse to return with Auggie and her new wrist brace.

"A minor fracture. It doesn't need a cast but she shouldn't take that brace off except when she is going to bathe. The doctor wants to see her back in a month to see how it is healing." The nurse told them before leaving them alone.

"Hey Aug, with me and the team being in here overnight you are going to need somewhere to stay the night. Morgan is one option, but Aaron and Rossi would both love to have you as well if you don't want to stay with Derek." Gibbs explained gently and Auggie sat on his bed. He could tell that she was still processing everything.

"Would it be alright if I hang out at Uncle Dave's for a bit but stay the night at your place?" Auggie asked looking at Morgan after a few minutes of debating.

"That would be fine squirt, don't want to put up with my cooking, huh?" Derek teased jokingly. Auggie gave a small crooked smile.

"Something like that."

Just like that, the plans set in motion with Rossi picking her up within half an hour. They stopped at the grocery store picking up some necessities for three cheese ravioli and a homemade Bolognese sauce. Most of the evening passed in silence with minimal talking with Rossi.

Rossi did not pry even though he wanted to. Auggie was getting to that age where most teenagers did not want to be coddled and pushed to talk about their problems. Usually, it made the situation worse and ends up with the teenager closing themselves off even more. Auggie was no different, especially when she compartmentalized such a traumatic event. In a minor situation she may just get moody when pushed too far, however, in a worst case scenario she closes off completely and does not talk to anyone.

No, right now it was better than her shutting off completely and Rossi decided that instead of pushing it he would let her know that he was there for her in subtle ways. Giving her brief hugs, having her help make pasta and teaching his secret to the perfect Bolognese sauce.

When it came time for Morgan to pick her up for the night, Auggie still had not said a word about what was going on in that head of hers. Although Dave knew that one way or another she would be talking soon, as much as Auggie tried she could not and would not be able to keep it inside her forever.

Later that night Dave and Gibbs were right.

 _She was running down the halls of the destroyed NCIS building, none of her loved ones' insight. McGee wasn't near his desk, Gibbs and Abby were not in the lab, and Tony and Ziva were not in the elevator or the staircase. She could not find them anywhere. They were missing._

 _Almost in slow motion even though as she was running Auggie made it to autopsy. Sure enough in front of her on the cold steel slabs were five bodies. Her family. And in the corner stood Ducky and Palmer sad looks on their faces. They didn't have to speak she knew their questions. Why? Why was she not able to save them?_

 _Suddenly a sixth slab appeared and on it was Ducky. His hand still clutching his shirt to his chest. He had a heart attack. A noise broke the unbearable silence. It was somebody wailing. She looked in the corner and noticed that Jimmy had disappeared. Glancing around the room Auggie saw that no one else alive was there. It was her wailing at the top of her lungs, falling to her knees in shame._

" _-ggie! Squirt! Wake up! It's only a dream!" A deep voice called, and just as quickly Auggie woke._

The teenager shot right up in her bed, tears in her eye and sweat soaking her camisole. Looking around she tried to find what had woken her, only to notice Morgan kneeling at the side of her bed.

Derek Morgan in all his years as a profiler had never seen a face so lost as the one on his goddaughter's. Not even Reids when Hankell had captured him. It was a face of someone who had seen too much tragedy in their short life. It was someone who was scared of what could happen next. Most of all, it was the face of a scared little girl who came close to losing another part of her family. Sitting on the edge of the bed Morgan opened his arms to her.

"Come here Squirt." He said gently, she did not need much more encouragement than that. She crawled into his strong arms and cried. Cried for the fear she felt when the news of the bomb came. She cried for the instant the explosion happened and realizing none of her family was outside with here. Lastly, she cried for all the lives lost at the price of one grieving father.

Morgan did not say anything, he didn't have too. She was here in his arms and that's all that mattered. She was safe and that was how it will stay. She would not have to fear while she was with him. He would protect her, his fearless goddaughter, from the world if he had to. Just like he vowed to Nick and to Warrick when he was asked. Nothing else would harm his other baby girl while she was here as long as he had a say in the matter.

When morning came around, Auggie seemed to be doing better. The crying helped her release some of those emotions that she pushed down during the bombing. After hearing from Gibbs about their release time and Ducky needing time to settle and talk to Gibbs, Derek decided to bring Auggie with him to work. With Dearing still on the run the FBI agent was not going to take any chances with leaving Auggie alone even if it was only for a few hours.

The events of the Navy yard had taken everyone by surprise, at the same time it took Dearing from a grieving angry father to a serial killer. One that the BAU would not let get away, not when it was so close to home. Knowing they may not have much time before Dearing strikes again the BAU got to work.

Auggie being a key witness helped them get started while the Navy Yard was scrambling to overcome the tragic event. She was able to point out where the bomb was and where Gibbs and the others were to give them a good idea what was happening.

"The entire thing happened fast. As soon as the bomb was alerted everyone started to evacuate." Auggie reported, dully looking off into the distance. "Gibbs had sent me outside to keep me in the clear, but when the bomb went off, none of them emerged from the wreckage and with so many injured or dead; I had to go in a find them."

"Okay Squirt, I want you to go back to when Gibbs sent you outside. Now guys like Dearing he would want to make sure that he has a view of the panic. He wants people to feel the pain that he felt losing his son. It is more than likely that you got a view of Dearing while you were looking for Gibbs and the others." Morgan instructed, leaning his hip on the roundtable where Auggie was sitting.

"You really think this psycho stuck around even though he knows Uncle Gibbs has basically a bounty on his head?" Auggie asked tentatively if this guy stuck around he knew she was here, which means he knows that he can use her to get back at Jethro.

"Yes, for some reason Dearing has chosen Gibbs to be part of his vengeance, probably because he lost Kelly. Now, close your eyes and think back to when you stepped out of the building. Look carefully, he wouldn't be in the middle of the action, but in the background observing." Morgan continued, focusing solely on his goddaughter, watching as she relaxed while she was looking back.

"Everyone is running around. They're trying to get out of the blast radius of Vance's car. People are pushing me around, trying to work around me." Auggie narrated to them.

"Good, now look towards the back of the group. Is anyone sticking out to you? Perhaps a car that is idling when it shouldn't be?"

Auggies eyebrows scrunched up in concentration. "There's a blue car, sedan. An old guy is looking at what is going on, but he doesn't seem concerned. In fact he kind of looks elated at the possibility of lives lost..He, he looks right at me and waves." Her eyes popped open at that revelation. Dearing saw her. He knew that she has relations with Gibbs. She was now putting everyone in danger by being near her. Would he come after her for leverage against Gibbs? Would he go after her father?

"Hey hey hey relax. You're safe. We are not going to let him get to you. I promise." Morgan reassured her, looking her straight in the eyes so she would know he was telling the truth. He saw her relax a little, but still tense at the thought of being once again a target.

Aaron looked at Auggie critically while she gave her view of what happened. From what he saw she was still in shock. Yes, she broke out of if it a little bit last night, but it was not fully broken. He could see the boxes in Auggie's head still throwing everything that was not needed in the present moment away. So, when she had finished and the team was starting on their separate tasks Hotch pulled Auggie discreetly into his office.

"I know a lot has been happening lately, but you need to know that it is okay not to be strong. We are your family, we don't expect you to be strong all the time." Hotch told her gently, sitting next to her on the couch.

"I'm fine, Uncle Aaron. Really I am. I'm… I'm just tired is all." Auggie told him reassuringly.

It did not reassure him though. The way she confessed to being tired, he knew it held different meanings. She was probably not just tired physically, but also mentally as well. From what Nick told him this was her second bombing within the span of a year and a half and that is not including everything else that she had been through.

"I know and it's okay to be tired. Eventually, you will feel good again. Just promise me for the time being if you need or want to lean on us you will." He gently pulled her to his side and kissed the crown of her head.

"I will, I promise." She promised him, relaxing in the comfort of his presence. Auggie was not kidding when she said that she was tired. She was, but it was more mental than it was physical. Auggie knew with her father being who he was that there was always going to be a risk of danger. However, does that mean she is constantly going to be battling to go uphill? It seemed like every time she started to relax something else popped up to put her back on edge.

Just as Auggie was starting to doze against her uncle there came a knock on the door. She sat back up quickly, suddenly wide awake and no longer tired. Hotch gave her one of his rare smiles before going to open the door.

"We have a possible location on Dearing." Morgan murmured into Hotch's ear. Hotch gave him a long look, deciding what they should do, before nodding. Quietly he closed the door and returned to Auggie.

"We got to go check out a lead, but I want you to stay here with Garcia." Hotch told her gently, rubbing his hands up and down her arms in a soothing gesture.

Auggie gave a demure nod. She has no motivation to be part of the action. To be honest she felt like she had enough action in the past two days to last a lifetime. However, she knew this was not going to be the end of it. If she wanted to be part of this lifestyle, go for the career that she was thinking about, she would have to get used to it. That did not mean though for now, she could not sit out when given the opportunity. "Okay, be safe and don't underestimate Dearing. He is smart." She told him.

"We will Peanut. I promise. Love you." Hotch reassured her, before standing up. Quickly yet softly he kissed her forehead before leaving Auggie to the silence of the office.

 _Three Days Later_

It took the team another day after the lead to catch and neutralize Dearing. The first location did give the team insight on what Dearing's next move, though not Dearing itself. They knew what information Gibbs gave them that Dearing connected with Gibbs on a personal level. A level that Gibbs did not diverge to people often. By using this Gibbs with the help of the team was able to get a message to Dearing asking to meet one on one. However, with Gibbs in a cast, he was not able to do what he wanted to do.

That does not mean Gibbs did not meet with Dearing. The opposite, in fact, Gibbs went, but he brought Morgan as sniper back up. In the end, Dearing ended up dying, it was not at Gibbs' hand like he wanted, but by Morgans bullet instead. From the when they came back to when Auggie was boarding the plane neither Morgan or Gibbs would divulge what was said in the meeting. Auggie took it as Dearing threatening everything near and dear to Gibbs until Gibbs destroyed him.

When Auggie came through the arrival gates, Nick knew that she was a changed person. She had seen things that he never wanted or wished for her to see. Despite that as soon as she was in reach Nick pulled her into a tight hug.

Auggie could not believe how great it felt to be home. Yes, she has been threatened here as well, but currently, there was no threat to bother her. Feeling her father's strong muscular arms around her Auggie could fearfully admit she finally felt safe. She loved her aunts and uncles with all her heart and would go to them for anything, however, nothing could replace the feeling of absolute safety her father gave her. Slowly she felt herself starting to shake.

"Oh Peanut" Nick sighed, bringing her closer. Quickly and quietly he led her out of the airport and towards the car.

Once they reached the parking lot, however, Auggie could not find it in herself any further. Home just seemed so far away. The logical and the unemotional part of her screamed that she had no reason to act like this. She had her moment a week ago when she was with Morgan. It was also screaming at her not to break down in public.

"Come on Aug. Just a little bit further to the car and then we can sort you out." Her father encouraged, gently tugging her towards the SUV. He did not blame her one bit for breaking down. Yes, she has been through a lot in a short time and the point of her going to Gibbs was to be able to relax. However, Nick thought the events of everything was starting to hit her. He was able to get her into the passenger seat, load up the luggage and get into the driver's seat before her break down fully hit her. Knowing he wouldn't be able to fully comfort her in the car, with a rueful expression Nick started the car and began the drive home.

Auggie could not help the breakdown. It hurt her to see her father so helpless while she cried, but she knew she couldn't try to stop it. If she tried to stop it, she would just cause herself to have a panic attack. She felt like this breakdown was different than the one she had with Morgan. This was not completely about what happened at NCIS, no this was over her loss of innocence. She was no longer innocent, her mockingbird was killed the moment that bomb went off. Because of Dearing, Auggie felt that her childhood had come to a tragic end. While she knew that she did not have a lot of childhood left, she knew her father and their family had worked hard to preserve what she and Lindsey could have for a childhood. Now, all that hard work was ruined.

When Nick pulled into their home, he swiftly unbuckled and ran to the other side to be with Auggie. Opening the passenger side door Nick reached across the sobbing girl and unbuckled her. After that was done he turned her so her legs were out the door and carefully drew her out of the car. When she was steadily on her feet her father lead her into the house and onto the sofa where she was soon gathered in his embrace once again.

"Oh, Peanut." Nick sighed into her hair softly while he rocked her. "I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry you had to go through that. If I had known that they were facing a serial killer I never would have sent you out there."

This just made Auggie cry harder. In no way was it her father's fault. It was no one's fault but Dearing's. However, because of one grieving father her's and numerous other lives were altered forever.

It took another half an hour before the teen's sobs quietened and she was able to fall into a fitful sleep. With the skills of an experienced father, Nick gently laid Auggie down on the sofa and covered her with a blanket. Not a few minutes later Sam hopped up on the couch and laid down in the space behind Auggies legs with his chin on her knees.

"Guard her boy." Nick told his faithful companion of the last two weeks before stepping outside. He had a phone call to make. "Hey, Gibbs."

"Nick? Did Auggie make it okay?" Jethro asked, sitting down on the bench in his basement.

"Yeah, she made it okay. But, as soon as she saw me she broke down." Nick confessed.

Gibbs let out a sigh and ran a hand down his face. "To be honest I saw that coming."

"She didn't let herself process at all after it happened?"

"Not really. Morgan told me she had a nightmare the night after it happened and she cried afterwards, but that was it." Gibbs admitted regretfully.

"I don't think she can take much more of this, Jethro. She _cried_ in public and _in front of me_. Auggie has not done that in years. Not since Warrick's death. How can I help her through this? I sent her to you to be able to relax and forget about Haskell and Ray. Instead, she's blown up, put in more danger, and was once again in the sights of a psychopath." Nick asked in frustration. Not so gracefully he sat on his front step, looking out at the suburban streets.

"By being there for her, all of us. Squirt is a strong, young woman who just had stressful after stressful situation thrown at her in a span of a short time. She will make it to the other side. It's just going to take time and support from everyone." Gibbs said at last after a few moments of silence.

"I hope your right, Jethro. I'll talk to you soon. Thank you for keeping her safe."

"Always."

Nick hung up and just continued to stare at the street. Auggie was going to have a long road ahead of her. But, he would be damned if he let her walk it alone. He was going to help her in every single way he could. No one was going to get in his was. He loved his daughter too much to let her fall, especially fall without a fight.


End file.
